Automotive start-stop systems reduce fuel consumption and emissions. Start-stop systems automatically shut down a vehicle internal combustion engine under certain conditions, such as when the vehicle is temporarily stopped, to reduce the amount of time the engine spends idling. The engine is restarted in response to, e.g., the driver pressing the accelerator pedal. A starter motor is used to restart the engine.